Star Wars: Empire
Star Wars: Empire is published by Dark Horse Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :Star Wars: Empire #39: 08 Feb 2006 Current Issue :Star Wars: Empire #40: 01 Mar 2006 Next Issue :none Status Final issue is #40. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Star Wars: Empire #40 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Star Wars: Empire #39 Star Wars: Empire #38 Star Wars: Empire #37 Star Wars: Empire #36 Star Wars: Empire #35 "Model Officer" - An Imperial soldier who is a native of Alderaan destroys Rebel bases to protect the secret of the Rebel fleet, only to be tricked by Darth Vader. Past Storylines Collections *'Star Wars: Empire, vol. 1: Betrayal' - Collects #1-4. - " In the weeks before the events in Star Wars: A New Hope, as the Death Star is readied for its fateful first mission, a power-hungry cabal of Grand Mofs and Imperial Officers embark on a dangerous plan to kill Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader and seize control of the Empire! When word that a 'Jedi' has made an appearance on a backwater world lures Vader away from his master, the cabal makes its move. But even the galaxy isn't enough of a prize to sate the ambitions of some of the conspirators, and before long the would-be assassins are turning on one another. Their plans are further complicated by the actions of bounty hunter Boba Fett. And, of course, they may have fatally underestimated the cunning of their primary target: Emperor Palpatine!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569719640 *'Star Wars: Empire, vol. 2: Darklighter' - Collects #8-12, 15. - "Before Luke Skywalker, the Rebel Alliance had another hero: Biggs Darklighter. For the first time, the full story of Luke’s boyhood friend is revealed; from his departure from Tatooine to attend the Imperial Academy, to his decision to lead a mutiny against the Empire and join the Rebellion, to the fateful attack on the Death Star." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1569719756 *'Star Wars: Empire, vol. 3: The Imperial Perspective' - Collects #13-14, 16-19. "A loyal Stormtrooper, thwarted by the very bureaucracy which he serves, struggles to track down a Rebel saboteur on board the Death Star in the days and hours before the fateful Rebel attack. Darth Vader, the sole survivor of the explosion of the Death Star, crash lands on a primitive world where savagery is the key to survival. A young Imperial lieutenant learns all service comes at a price when his small company of Stormtroopers is attacked by thousands of angry aliens. Assassins from a planet destroyed by the Empire close on their target-the Dark Lord, Darth Vader." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593071280 *'Star Wars: Empire, vol. 4: The Heart of the Rebellion' - Collects #5-6, 20-22, and Star Wars: Valentine. "She was the catalyst that helped to turn a rag-tag rebellion into the Rebel Alliance. She provided the impetus for the "Heroes of Yavin" in their attack on the Death Star. And she was the spark that ignited the flames of passion in one of the galaxy's most notorious rogues. "She," of course, is Princess Leia, the leader-and heart-of the Rebellion against Palpatine's galactic Empire. The four stories in this volume follow Leia from the weeks just before the events in A New Hope, to the time just before The Empire Strikes Back-from her first transforming experience with armed rebellion, to facing the ramifications of consequences of the destruction of her home planet, to the beginnings of true love." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073089 *'Star Wars: Empire, vol. 5: Allies and Adversaries' - Collects #???. "Luke Skywalker fights side-by-side with a shipwrecked veteran from the Clone Wars, Han Solo’s flirtations with an old flame land him in the fire, and BoShek (the galaxy's second-coolest smuggler) attracts a whole lotta blaster fire from Rebels and Imperials alike in this collection featuring some of the most unexpected stories in the era of the Empire! Whether it’s BoShek transporting an innocent-enough looking girl, Han making a supply run for the resource-strapped Alliance, or Luke flying escort for a Rebel Intelligence team on a supposedly deserted planet, these adventures may start as routine missions, but their endings are anything but predictable!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074662 *'Star Wars: Empire, vol. 6: In the Footsteps of Their Fathers' - Collects ???. "Luke Skywalker confronts the legacy of the Jedi father he never knew in an epic story involving Princess Leia, Darth Vader, and the fate of an entire planet! When Luke and Leia travel to Jabiim recruiting allies for the fledgling Rebellion, they unwittingly set into motion events that will ignite one man's betrayal of his people, pit rebel hero against rebel hero, and attract the attention of the Empire's deadliest enforcer-Darth Vader!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076274 *'Star Wars: Empire, vol. 7: The Wrong Side of the War' - Collects #36-40. "Fresh from the killing fields of Jabiim, where the Empire has virtually wiped out the populace of that world, Imperial Lieutenant Janek Sunber is sent to the quiet prison base on Kalist VI. But, unbeknownst to the Empire, the Rebels have designs on Kalist Base both for its desirable fuel supplies, and for the presence of a very important prisoner-one of their own who has already attracted the interest of Darth Vader. Sunber doesn't know it, but he's on a collision course with an old friend who is with the Rebels, and he finds himself wondering which of them is on the wrong side of the war." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077092 *'Star Wars Omnibus: At War with the Empire, vol. 1' - Collects #1-6, 9-11, 13-14, 19-22, 24-25, 31. "Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine are targeted for assassination by rogue Imperial officers; Princess Leia gets her first taste of war and the sacrifices the coming rebellion will require; Vader, after surviving the destruction of the Death Star, must fight to become the leader of a pack of savage beasts; and many other stories." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826998 *'Star Wars Omnibus: At War with the Empire, vol. 2' - Collects ???. "Luke is recognized as a Jedi General, and also the son of Anakin Skywalker, hero of the Clone Wars; a powerful crime lord leads the Empire, the Rebels, and his own spies in a circle of betrayal; the Rebellion faces a big challenge to bring about a small victory; Luke and Leia encounter an evil from the past when Darth Vader sets a trap for them on a deserted moon." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827773 - (forthcoming, December 2011) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0047 STAR WARS EMPIRE #31 $2.99 *FEB05 0053 STAR WARS EMPIRE #32 $2.99 *MAR05 0081 STAR WARS EMPIRE #33 $2.99 *APR05 0063 STAR WARS EMPIRE #34 $2.99 *MAY05 0055 STAR WARS EMPIRE #35 $2.99 *JUN05 0046 STAR WARS EMPIRE #36 $2.99 *JUL05 0015 STAR WARS EMPIRE #37 $2.99 *AUG05 0078 STAR WARS EMPIRE #38 $2.99 *SEP05 0047 STAR WARS EMPIRE #39 $2.99 *OCT05 0054 STAR WARS EMPIRE #40 $2.99 Collections *FEB05 0196 STAR WARS EMPIRE VOL 1 TP (STAR19438) $12.95 *FEB05 0197 STAR WARS EMPIRE VOL 2 DARKLIGHTER TP (JAN040069) $17.95 *FEB05 0198 STAR WARS EMPIRE VOL 3 IMPERIAL PERSPECTIVE TP (JUL040057) $17.95 *FEB05 0199 STAR WARS EMPIRE VOL 4 HEART OF THE REBELLION TP (DEC040058) $17.95 *OCT05 0052 STAR WARS EMPIRE VOL 1 TP & EXCLUSIVE BUST UP SET (C: 3 & 4) $14.95 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Star Wars Omnibus: At War with the Empire, vol. 2 TPB: 14 Dec 2011 Links Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Science Fiction